


A New Killer

by QueenEvaine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Killer!David, M/M, Minor mentions of Ace and Meg, The relationship is alluded to, a slightly bigger role of Feng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvaine/pseuds/QueenEvaine
Summary: Dwight Fairfield enters a trial in a new map, and undoubtedly will face a new Killer alongside it.





	A New Killer

Another day meant another trial, more hair-raising, nerve-wracking tests of survival against monstrous killers with unyielding resolve to destroy anything else that was human. The areas changed every now and then, from farm fields depicting a terrible fate of its residents, to disturbing asylums and hospitals. The occasional normal neighborhood or schoolyard always held an air of unease, instilling that none of these places would ever shake the fear and horrors that happened. 

Dwight found himself in a trial in a new area, narrow streets with flickering street lights, littered with broken bottles, boards, and with sprawling alleyways. This area was new, which typically meant a new horrible monster be chased by, and another horrid ability to learn or be swiftly sacrificed. The anxiety of the silence was almost unbearable; he swore he could hear shouts and things breaking from across the street. A dim sign was held outside a building with the door ajar, nearly falling from its hinges and reading ‘Pub’. Despite the simplicity of the sign, it made his heart sink into his stomach. 

The only person Dwight had ever known to say ‘Pub’ was David King, the fellow survivor he often found himself paired up with in trials. Dwight had grown to like David, who was actually rather caring and selfless underneath the appearance of harsh and antagonistic, at least to those he called his friends. It was out of the blue that the two became so close, with David’s blunt attitude, and Dwight’s naturally nervous demeanor. 

Dwight jumped as he heard a distinct smash of something solid. A wall, maybe? He couldn’t think of any killers that would make a sound with the wall. He breath choked in his throat, it had to be the new killer that belonged to this new area. In more trials than not, Dwight was the leader, guiding his fellows to safety beyond the gates and back to the fire, to begin again. To hear an impact when his own heart wasn’t beating in his head was alarming. How hard was this killer capable of hitting? Did the Entity create a monster capable of always taking them down with one hit?

He knelt to start working on a generator. In a crowded alley behind the Pub, it seemed like a good place to start, and keep out of sight. The back wall of the pub had a partially collapsed wall, a window to jump through and a fully collapsed wall just around the corner of the alley. By this point, repairing a generator was as known to any of the survivors as the back of their hand. Dwight wished it wasn’t the case, he didn’t want his mind wandering. No one had seen David for some time, he was the only one who ever talked about Pubs, they were warned against losing hope, in case they would become the killers they feared.. 

Then, Dwight felt the pounding of his heartbeat in his head. He took a deep breath, focusing his attention on how rapid his heartbeat was. He would be okay if it wasn’t too fast. It started accelerating, and he felt panic set in. This wasn’t usual, he normally could keep himself under control, manage himself to make it out alive. He felt himself breathe faster. Was it louder? He heard a scream, before panicking and bolting off the generator that he himself had screamed. Who was this new lunatic? And why were they able to instill such fear in him?   
His heartbeat slowed, and he allowed himself the opportunity to slow down from a panicked sprint and recollect himself. He still had to keep moving, but he at least had time to slow down and think. He highly doubted he wanted to run into this killer. He maneuvered through the crowded alleyways, finding another generator. He could see a couple lights turn on, the other survivors getting one generator down. They seemed to be doing well, but he knew too well that could change in an instant. 

And he was right, when a scream sounded from across the streets. Someone on a hook, and then another. What went wrong? From behind a trash can, he spotted the new Killer, a hulking man with countless scars and what looked to be some kind of animal skin draped over his shoulder. While he held no typical weapon, his own body probably counted as one. Brass knuckles glinted under the dim light, and Dwight made a mental note on them, the spiked knuckles stuck out too badly for him to miss it. Those would undoubtedly be excruciatingly painful. 

He turned to the hooks, determined to get the others off of them. Both Ace and Feng gave their thanks to Dwight, Meg keeping the Killer preoccupied. It didn’t take long for Meg to be hooked, and again after they had healed her injuries. The Killer turned to Ace, focusing on him until the Entity couldn’t be stopped. It then focused on Meg, forcing Dwight and Feng to run, but not before taking a beating from fists and knuckles alike. Oddly, the Killer never hooked Dwight, and he assumed this Killer had some obsession with him for the round. 

As Dwight moved to a generator to try and power the gates, to allow him and Feng to escape, he felt his heart pounding again. He took a deep breath to maintain his focus. He heard the silent jump Feng tended to make over window ledges, bolting across the street. The Killer had to be chasing her, and he was going to get generators done. Until, the generator was stained in red, and he was yanked off the generator and pinned against the wall, letting out a cry as the Killer leaned in close, showing sharp teeth in a twisted grin.

“And what ‘ave we ‘ere?”

Dwight’s voice failed in his throat. That definitely was David’s voice, but this wasn’t the David he knew. It sent a chill up his spine when David laughed as he shrank into himself, a low rumble more than a normal laugh. 

“Don’tcha worry, sweet ‘eart. I’ll be back for ya.” 

Then the pressure was lifted, and Dwight felt the distinct crack of brass collide with his ribs. He fell to the ground with a mangled cry, one arm underneath his body to cradle what would now probably bruise like nothing else he had experienced in his life. There were a few moments of silence as Dwight tried to think past the shattering pain, Feng’s scream sounded out across the area. This was the end, but just maybe Dwight could escape the hook for this round. He crawled away, moving to try and hide in a corner amongst garbage bags around a dumpster. Somehow, Feng managed to lose her trail and tend to her injuries, her footsteps soft as she scaled over a window ledge. 

“Dwight, where did you crawl off to? I’m not staying long for you.” 

“Over here.” His voice was weak and strained, and he couldn’t help but wince. All the survivors knew basic first aid at this point, a medkit speeding up the process. Rough bandages were wrapped around Dwight’s chest, and he nodded in thanks to Feng. The pounding in his head grew faster, and he knew this wouldn’t end well. They split up, Feng heading up the street while Dwight ran to the Pub. His heartbeat slowed, even just slightly, and that gave him a slight relief, and slight concern for his fellow survivor. He heard another scream, and immediately turned to where Feng had run. 

She was struggling against the Entity by the time Dwight made his way to her. He didn’t have time to wait, and made a dash for the hook. 

“Gettin’ carried away, ain’tcha?” 

A firm grip clapped down on his shoulder, yanking him away from the hook. Dwight let out a scream, of fear and of regret as he couldn’t at least save Feng from the Entity’s grip. The menacing toothy grin returned as David held Dwight to his chest. 

“Told ya I'd come back, and ya didn’t even ‘ave the manners to wait!”

The choking fear kept Dwight from saying anything, only managing strangled whimpers. He kept his eyes glued shut, refusing to see the Entity take his friend in front of him. It didn't matter how selfish she tended to be, how determined she was to ‘win’ whatever game of survival she saw this as. He couldn't leave anyone behind. It was a cruel fate to be forced to hear the struggle just a few feet away and be unable to wrench himself from David's grip. The rough brawler was always a strong man, made moreso with the Entity’s help. 

“David..!” His voice strained against the grip, trying to break free. “Let me go!” 

David’s laugh nearly drowned out the sound of the Entity finally taking Feng. 

“Lighten up, sweet ‘eart. Gonna ‘ave some fun!” 

Dwight winced at the sudden bear hug, lifting him off the ground and squeezing his already bruised ribs. Squirming was painful, as each breath caused a sharp stab in his chest. With a harsh thud, Dwight was thrown against the ground, dull polished wood underneath him. He sat against the nearest wall, desperately trying to compose himself. David’s arm pinned him against the wall, head forced upright. 

“Y’know, I’m still real fond of ya. There just ain’t much to be arsed with being something’s plaything with no way of lampin’ the fucks giving me a beating. I’m willin’ to take a risk for ya, if ya wanted to join me sweet ‘eart.” 

To say there was no temptation to accept would have been a lie. No one had any doubts the two had close feelings, and yet Dwight couldn’t bring himself to accept. He couldn’t abandon all hope of going home, even if there was no real point in it. Anything was better than a life in this foggy hell, wasn’t it?

With a sigh, David lifted Dwight to his feet.

“Shame. If you’re ever arsed to change your mind, we’ll ‘ave another chat then.” 

With a toothy grin, Dwight was slammed against a wall, then the world went black when he heard a sickening crunch, and a distinct jolt of pain in his jaw, and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to be writing a DbD fic, let alone one with one of the survivors as a Killer, but it was fun indulging some plot bunnies after seeing some lovely fanart of Killer!David and Dwight by pericote and aviatorhead on tumblr! I might do more, who knows, but do enjoy this one! It was posted on own tumblr first, queenevaine.tumblr.com, but posted it here too as a request. Come chat with me if you like!


End file.
